something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrow Readings
The Group: # The Forge This is the lawful neutral card of strength. It represents strength through diversity, or strength from many sources united against a single trial. # The Snakebite This is the chaotic evil card of intelligence. It represents poison, venom, assassination, and discord. # The Vision This is the chaotic neutral card of intelligence. It represents esoteric and arcane knowledge, or madness. # The Lost This is the chaotic evil card of wisdom. The bodak represents the permanently insane, lost among lunatics and psychopaths in insane asylums. It is a card of emptiness. # The Paladin The Paladin is the lawful good card of strength. It represents standing resolutely against trouble, without backing down. # The Twin This is the neutral card of charisma. The doppelganger represents duality of purpose or identity, or indecision and fence-sitting for the subject or the entire spread. # The Crows This is the neutral evil card of dexterity. It represents murder, theft, and the violent loss of that which is loved. # The Fiend This is the lawful evil card of strength. It is a devil that devours the masses of the innocent, and can represent the deaths of many in a disaster. ArEm: # The Peacock This is the neutral card of dexterity. It represents a great beauty that can only be preserved if petrified and frozen in time for eternity, as by a cockatrice's glare. # The Owl This is the neutral card of wisdom. It represents the harsh wisdom of the natural order. The owl holds a needle that can bind life together or pick it apart. # The Keep The Keep is the neutral good card of strength. It represents quiet, unshakeable strength that withstands any hardship. # The Theater This is the neutral good card of charisma. It represents prophecy, with a true prophet acting a part as the puppet of the gods. # The Midwife This is the neutral good card of wisdom. It represents the enabler or conduit of new creation, information, or arrivals. # The Winged Serpent This is the lawful good card of wisdom. It represents the couatl, the bridge of understanding between the towers of knowledge and judgement. # The Wanderer This is the neutral good card of intelligence. It represents a centaur collector who appreciates things others discard as junk. # The Hidden Truth This is the lawful good card of intelligence. It represents the discovery of the greater truth within. # The Locksmith This is the lawful neutral card of dexterity. It represents the keys the subject needs to unlock his fate. The card grants the tools needed to unlock some new place, puzzle, or hoard. Virgil: # The Juggler The Juggler is the chaotic good card of dexterity. It represents destiny, deities, and those who play with the fates of others. # The Trumpet This is the lawful good card of constitution. It represents an archon who dives aggressively and righteously into danger. # The Desert This is the chaotic good card of constitution. It represents an environment too difficult for anyone to survive without help. The sphinx may represent a source of salvation from plague. # The Brass Dwarf This is the lawful neutral card of constitution, showing an azer. It represents a creature invulnerable to a current threat. # The Midwife This is the neutral good card of wisdom. It represents the enabler or conduit of new creation, information, or arrivals. # The Winged Serpent This is the lawful good card of wisdom. It represents the couatl, the bridge of understanding between the towers of knowledge and judgement. # The Hidden Truth This is the lawful good card of intelligence. It represents the discovery of the greater truth within. # The Wanderer This is the neutral good card of intelligence. It represents a centaur collector who appreciates things others discard as junk. # The Keep The Keep is the neutral good card of strength. It represents quiet, unshakeable strength that withstands any hardship. Baxter: # The Empty Throne This is the lawful good card of charisma. It represents those who are gone, or a ghost of the past that has taught important lessons. # The Inquisitor This is the lawful neutral card of intelligence. It represents an immutable object that cannot be deceived or influenced. # The Winged Serpent This is the lawful good card of wisdom. It represents the couatl, the bridge of understanding between the towers of knowledge and judgement. # The Betrayal This is the neutral evil card of charisma. It represents selfishness and envy. # The Eclipse This is the lawful evil card of wisdom. It represents loss of faith and purpose, and the subject's doubt about his abilities or prospects. # The Unicorn This is the chaotic good card of charisma. It represents one who generously offers up that which is sought. # The Hidden Truth This is the lawful good card of intelligence. It represents the discovery of the greater truth within. # The Mountain Man This is the chaotic neutral card of constitution. This giant represents an encounter with a physical power outside of the subject's control. # The Teamster This is the neutral card of constitution. It represents a external force that drives the subject on. The Elves Readings: Rhile: # The Twin, # The Courtesan, # The Liar, # The Sickness, # The Muted Hag, # The Dance, # The Publican, # The Desert Rholos: # Desert, # Snakebite, # Cyclone, # The Twin, # The Teamster, # The Joke, # The Juggler, # The Locksmith